spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Ranoith Telvanni
Empress Consort Ranoith Telvanni (4E 172 - 5E 115), also known as Ranoith Septim, was a Dunmer soldier during the Skyrim Civil War, Captain Commander of the Imperial Palace Guard and later Empress consort of the Cyrodiilic Empire. As the member of the House Telvanni, Ranoith was the first and only Telvanni family member who teach magic at the Arcane University of the Mages Guild. As Empress consort, Ranoith was responsible the duties while her girlfriend who was ill or on the campaign or even out of the Cyrodiil, such the wars such as; the Skyrim Civil War and Third Aldmeri Dominion. The relationship between Ranoith and Marcella is an devoted relationship, and she also seems to have an innate fondness for reading books, and can often be found doing so wherever she may be. Ranoith also become her girlfriend's personal healer and temporary battlemage, which the role of battlemage was lead to Constantius Emmanuel. She is considered described as "Beautiful Dunmer Women just like Queen Barenziah". Early life and Imperial Soldier Ranoith was born Ranoith Telvanni within the House Telvanni on 4E 172 at Morrowind in Port Telvannis. Ranoith is a great-great-great granddaughter to Neloth Telvanni, and a distant cousin of Brelyna Maryon. Her father, Sedrnis Telvanni, a noble and later King of Morrowind in 4E 175, and her mother, Hlavdamea Sadras, a nobility as well. At the young age, Ranoith was taught to use magic, she would later then travel to Mages Guild's Arcane University to be a student of the magic and while she was young and becoming the first and only Telvanni noble to teach the right way of magic. Ranoith then also met her future wife Marcella Septim, and begin soon fall in love. Ranoith also become a Cyrodiilic Legion in early 4E 200 and later become an Legate, during the Skyrim Civil War. While Ranoith becoming loyal, caring for the Empress. She cares and healing the wounded Marcella at the Battle for Windhelm, which Marcella Septim woundedly and killed Ulfric Stormcloak, and some say that both Marcella and Ranoith fall in love after the battle. She later was sexually fall in love with Marcella Septim, that she described that she was beautiful.Ranoith Telvanni's Journal While Ranoith met the Empress at the Imperial Palace, in Imperial City which both Ranoith was flittering her from behind and then kissed Marcella on the lips. She later tell Marcella that she loves her. She then touches their noses with each other and ask Marcella to be her girlfriend which Marcella accepted. Empress consort When Marcella Septim's uncle Uriel Septim VIII died in 4E 199. Marcella was crowned as Empress at aged twenty-six years old, making her lover the first youngest empress from the second Septim dynasty. Ranoith was later crowned as Empress consort, which she refused to rule alongside her lover, but she will take a role of Empress's advisor. As Empress Consort of the Empire, she acting empress when Marcella was ill or when she go on campaign. The Elder Council offered a position of her being Marcella's battlemage, she did accepted but it will not be last long, and the battlemage position now passed to Marcella's friend, Constantius Emmanuel during civil war in Skyrim, ended in Empire victory and rebellion was ended. Reign during Marcella's sickness At the times where Marcella Septim was sick and other days that at the campaign during the Skyrim Civil War. Ranoith was responsible the duties while the Empress who was ill or on the campaign or even out of the Cyrodiil, and laws was passed that she appears at Council for and the absent of the Empress. War with Aldmeri Dominion After the coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. Marcella with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. The Thalmor embassy with respect and loyalty to the Empress and was told by the King that Marcella should and will banned Talos of the Empire.Marcella's ancestor Tiber Septim now worship as Talos was banned after the Great War and signed the Treaty of White-Gold Concordat by Marcella's father, Caius Septim but broke soon after. Marcella respectfully decline and wanted the King himself to confront her why he doesn't like Talos and Talos is and always be part of the Cyrodiilic history. High King Elsinlock was disappointment with outrage after the return of Thalmor embassy, then Elsinlock travel to Imperial City to confront the Empress.The Confrontation After Marcella Septim defeated the High Elves, which both sides claims victory. Both her wife, Marcella and High King Elsinlock made an 300-year peace treaty and thus making end of the war and Marcella declares the end of the Fourth Era and beginning of an new era. Later life and death Both Marcella and Ranoith, with Cyrodiil now at peace, they contuning to made peaceful, instead adopted daughter named Brinella in 5E 21. By 5E 68, her wife Marcella Septim died and their adoptive daughter, Livia inherited the Imperial throne and take her place as fifth ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire. With the massive emotional loss of her wife Marcella, which her wife becoming the Ten Divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Ranoith saw the goddesshood of her wife, she become very devoted to her late wife until Ranoith's death on 5E 115. At her death at aged maybe 144 years old , Ranoith was buried with her wife Marcella Septim at Dovah Skor. When her wife ascended into goddesshood divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace, she makes her home at now Aetherius, the home of the gods. She contunining supporting now Goddess of the Ten Divines. Personal life During her life, Ranoith had a troubling childhood, and yet she become a lesbian. After becoming Legate, vherself becoming fall in love with Marcella Septim. Even though Marcella and Ranoith was an lesbian or same-gender marriage and haven't time for having any issue. After Marcella returning from Dovah Skor in 4E 198, both Marcella and Ranoith accepted and they adopted Livia who was later adopted daughter after Livia's parents died in suspensions murdered at burned inn. Personality She a kind person with good intentions, but can come off as a little intimidating. She gains the most pleasure simply by doing the right thing and earning people's trust rather than by earning any material reward. Ranoith is not fond of talking about herself, even she doesn't care for everyone only for her one lover, Marcella. As she the relationship grew, Ranoith hold the fond of the Empress and even that she only cares for Marcella. The protection of Marcella become very deep and even unbreakable, which involves kissing and making out. Powers and Abilities Throughout her life, Ranoith was a skilled swordman with armsman, of her amazing swining skills. Similar to Ulfric Stormcloak, Allen had master of the Thu'um, and yet her wife, Marcella is Dragonborn. Upon her death, Ranoith had a Vastly Superhuman strength and speed, and have ability to heal. Race The exact race of Allena is still unknown, but according to Allena's history that she is born Dunmer and Bosmer, with she also have a Half Nord. Her father was half-breed of a Dunmer and Bosmer and her mother is an Nord. Where Allena was rather born in Morrowind or Valenwood, which it's most likely to be born in Valenwood, because of her parents moved from Morrowind after the Red Mountain. If the statement that she is from Morrowind is true, that her skin-tone is rather Dunmer-type than an Bosmer. But her appearance is an Dunmer and may be confirmed that she's mostly Half Dark-elf. Quotes *''"Wanna hear a bit of Nord wisdom? You don't really know a woman until you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her."'' *''"I got no quarrel with you, but I won't turn one down, neither."'' *''"Keep walking, soft-gut. I'm more woman than you can handle."'' *''"The heat of battle is the fire that forges the strongest blades. It's an old Nord proverb. That, and a true Nord never misses a chance to test her worth."'' *''"Yeah, whatever."'' *''"Think you can go blade to blade with me? You'd be dead in six seconds."'' Trivia *Even though of Ranoith Telvanni is her mer birth name, she also have an Nordic name, Ranoith Telvanni which she was visiting Skyrim. **Since her birthname is Dunmer-Bosmer names, Allena also uses her Nordic name either know that she doesn't what name you use. **In the book, Ranoith it been confirmed that both Alena Mencara and Ranoith Telvanni are same person. *Since Allena a tri breed of Dunmer, Bosmer and Nord blood, she mostly appears as a Dunmer with purple eyes and is considered described as "Beautiful Dunmer Women just like Queen Barenziah". *After when Allena married to her girlfriend-now wife Empress Marcella Septim, Allena was changed her Mencara surname to Allena Septim. Notes Bugs * During "Proving Honor," where Farkas becomes the Dragonborn's Shield Brother, Jenassa disappears for an indeterminate amount of time and may not return to the Drunken Huntsman. She may reappear behind Severio Pelagia's House. Appearances * Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Bosmers Category:Lore: Nords Category:Royalty Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline